Sting Remedy
by Amy Storm
Summary: Kento's stung by something. Mia distracts him.  AU although it vaguely references Blind Dates and Kisses it's not completely in line with it & I do not remember where I got the idea from though but it seemed funny enough to apply to them I apologize.


Disclaimer – I do not own the Ronin Warriors

Bee Sting

She heard the yelp and the exclaiming of pain with several expletives from the office where she was writing her term paper for psychology and frowning she saved her work and went to investigate as the 'Ow! Ow! Ow!" got louder by the second.

She went downstairs frowning lightly and found four of the five Ronin's standing mostly with Kento on the couch holding his hand tentatively but still working to keep it out of the reach of the mostly standing blonde Sage.

"Don't be such a baby Kento, just let me check for a stinger!" Sage finally growled.

"No. I want to ice it first, it hurts!" Kento growled back.

"What is going on here?" She asked suddenly annoyed. She'd had a brief flash of lacerations and bleeding Ronin's when she heard Kento's cry and not what she found here.

"Kento got stung by something and he won't let Sage check it and won't check it himself either." Rowen summarized mostly annoyed with the antics he blew air up hard through his electric blue bangs ruffling them slightly as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Then hold him down and look." She replied rolling her green eyes and tossing her auburn hair disdainful of the interruption to her studies and even more annoyed with the childishness of the situation before her.

"Mia, It's Kento, we'd have to use our armors to do that." Ryo growled unhappy with the reminder that the four of them had trouble restraining their strong man outside of their armors.

"Then distract him." She replied raising an eyebrow at the former Ronin strong man acting like a four year old with their resident mystical healer.

"We tried that." Cye huffed at her.

She let an annoyed sigh and finally huffed after contemplating the situation for a moment rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll distract him and keep him subdued since you big strong males can't seem to, Sage can check and remove any stingers while I have him distracted. Ready?"

"This I gotta see. Mia we could make four of you out of one of him." Rowen laughed.

She smirked and sauntered over to Kento as his eyes got wide watching her as she came closer. "I'm making an exception to one of my hard and fast rules for you Kento so you had better behave yourself."

"Uh-" Was all he got out as she struck quickly kissing him hard and deeply pushing him back onto the couch he went to put his arms around her and Sage shocked barely managed to remember to catch the stung hand. He expertly checked for and found the stinger. Then he quickly removed it.

Dropping Kento's hand he watched fascinated for a second before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Got it."

Mia released Kento at that point and keeping her tone bright said, "All done. Now isn't that better?"

"Uh huh." Kento managed to get out. He blinked at her mouth slightly open a glazed look to his eyes and his hair slightly more mussed then usual.

"Good. I'm going back to my paper now." Mia nodded. "Oh and Rowen, there are many ways to subdue someone larger then oneself. Perhaps you need lessons. I suggest you read up on the subject."

She left the five completely awestruck and dumbfounded. They looked at each other slightly incredulous that she's actually kissed one of them, and not just anyone Kento.

"Kento?" Cye tried to get his attention.

"Wow." Ryo waved his hand in front of Kento's eyes trying to get his attention. "She really put him out of commission."

"Woah." Rowen grinned. "Where's that beehive again?"

"I don't think she'll fall for that twice you know." Sage raised an eyebrow at the others.

"So worth it." Kento grinned suddenly coming back to life.

"Kento?" Rowen asked.

"That was so worth being humiliated by a bee sting." Kento spoke musingly.

"Was it now?" Cye raised an eyebrow.

"You have no clue." Kento shook his head. "That thing she was telling us about her brain shutting off? I totally get what she was saying now."

"Like your brain is ever on." Sage replied as he took a seat.

Kento uncharacteristically let that comment pass as Ryo spoke up with a wicked grin. "Wonder what the rule was that she said she was making an exception for was?"

"No clue." Cye shrugged looking at the others he saw the same speculative look in their eyes.


End file.
